


7-10 Days

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Tony Stark gets sick.Peter Parker jumps in to help...*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney and Sony.*
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280





	7-10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> This story did not go where I thought it would and sometimes that's how writing goes. I had a plan but the characters took on a life of their own. I hope you love it though. I wanted this to be more of protective Peter Parker and I do think there is some of that in this story, but also protective Tony Stark too... 💙❤️💛❤️
> 
> Random fact about me...I'm mostly gluten free by choice...😮 I just feel better when I eat better. It was a hard adjustment at first, but now it's basically normal.

Tony’s head was pounding. He had a sore throat, stuffy nose that was somehow runny at the same time. The skin around his nose was raw from blowing it, and he was positive he was running a fever at this point. He felt miserable. He felt his phone buzz, 

May, “Are you able to pick up Peter from school or send Happy for him? I got called into work early today and I really need the extra money.’ 

Tony, “You could just let me help out.” 

May, “I already told you that I’m fine financially. I just need someone to pick up Peter.” 

Tony, “I’ll get him from school.” 

May, “You’re sure? It’s no trouble?” 

Tony, “It’s no problem. Go to work. Let me know if you change your mind on my helping financially.” 

May, “I won’t, but thanks.” 

Tony needed to rally quickly because if he was picking up Peter then Peter would want to work in the lab. Tony just wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for at least a week. He’d have to settle for cold medication and pretending to be fine. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of pretending. 

~

Peter walked out of school with Ned, and MJ talking about decathlon practice for this weekend, 

“MJ. Don’t worry. I’ll be there.” 

“On time, Peter?” MJ teased. 

“I mean I don’t want to make promises I can’t keep.” He teased right back. 

“Isn’t that Mr. Stark’s car?” Ned pointed 

Peter frowned, “It is. I thought May was picking me up today, but something must have come up. I’d better go. I don’t want to keep him waiting!” He waved goodbye to his friends and jogged over to to Mr. Stark’s car. 

“Hey. Pete.” Tony said before getting into a coughing fit. 

“Hey. You okay?” Peter asked. 

“I think I’m dying actually. I also think it’s a great day for you to work on your driving.” Tony said. 

Peter rolled his eyes. He’d been working on driving with Tony for weeks, and he was pretty confident at this point. Tony just wanted someone else to drive so he could be sick and miserable. 

He quickly switched sides with Tony and put his seatbelt on and checked his mirror before signaling and puling out into traffic. 

Tony trusted Peter so he just leaned his head back against the sleep and closed his eyes. 

Peter put the car in park in the garage and said, “Hey! You didn’t correct me on anything! I must be doing really well!” 

Then Peter realized why Tony hadn’t corrected his driving at all. He was snoring. Peter contemplated leaving him in the car with the windows rolled down, but then he figured he’d wake up sore, “Umm. Mr. Stark.” 

Tony opened his eyes just a bit, “Sorry. Pete. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t have driven to the school at all today.” 

“I was fine.” 

“Would you have let me drive in that condition?” Peter asked. 

“No, but—“ 

“Then don’t do it yourself.” Peter finished firmly. 

“Alright. Whose the adult here?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not really sure at this point…” Peter replied. He knew he should calm down, but he was so mad at Tony for driving to the school when he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Wow, Peter. Bad mood?” Tony opened the car door and stepped out stretching. 

“Please just next time call Happy.” Peter said following behind him.

“Why are you so concerned about this?” Tony asked. 

“Because I love you and I want you to be safe!” Peter blurted without thinking. 

Tony turned around in shock. He hadn’t expected the kid to admit something like this to him. Peter hadn’t even called him by his first name ever so the fact the kid was pissed about him not taking care of himself…Well he sounded like Rhodey or Pepper. He hadn’t known the kid was that attached. 

“Sorry. I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” Peter handed him the keys and took off to hide. 

He couldn’t believe what he’d said to Mr. Stark. First he had sassed him and then told him he loved him. Peter was surely losing it. Now Mr. Stark was going to stop inviting him over, and all because Peter had gotten fed up with his self destructive tendencies. 

He pulled out his phone and texted May, “Can you pick me up? I want to go home?” 

“I’m at work, bud. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” May responded. 

“Okay? No. I want to floor to open up and swallow me whole. I opened my dumb mouth and I shouldn’t have.” Peter texted back quickly. 

“Peter. I don’t have a lot of time, but I know you. It’s probably not as big as you think it is. Just go talk to Tony.” May fired back quickly. 

Peter locked his phone and sat down against the bathroom door. No way was he going out there. He’d stay in the bathroom all night until Aunt May picked him up if he had to.

Tony gave him space for about ten minutes before going and knocking on the door, “Look…Pete. I’m sick. I’m tired. I could really use a movie buddy.”

“Go away. I’m going to live in this bathroom until we both forget what I said.” 

“What did you say?” 

“That I love you.” 

“I know what you said, Pete! I was giving you a chance to take it back.” Tony sighed. 

“Oh. Yep. I’ll stay here until I die I guess. At least it’s a nice bathroom.” Peter replied. 

“Please come out. I’m not upset about what you said, Peter.” 

“You have to be! You just used my full name instead of a nickname.” 

“Peter. I used your full name because I’m exasperated that you think that I’d be mad that you love me. You know who loves me? Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. Those are the ones that I’m sure of 100% of the time. I don’t make it easy for people either. I forget to sleep, and eat. I work myself to death. I push people away because it’s easier than letting them get close because when people get close they can hurt you. Tony said honestly. 

“Or leave.” Peter interrupted from behind the door.

“Or leave. You’re right. I’m not worried about you leaving me though because I don’t think you take saying I love you to someone lightly. Are you worried about me leaving you?” 

“A little maybe. I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Peter admitted. 

“How is telling someone you love them the wrong thing?” 

“It is if they don’t love you back…Then it’s just weird.” Peter braved opening the bathroom door finally. 

Tony came to sit down next to him on the floor, “Well good thing that’s not the case with us, right?” 

“You love me?” 

“What’s not to love?” Tony asked. 

~

Later that evening Tony was sitting on the couch when he yelled, “Peter? Can you bring me more cold medicine from the bathroom?” 

“Sure. I’ll find it!” Peter looked and looked though and all he found was an empty box. This was not good. 

“SO good news and bad news.” Peter said walking back into the living room. 

“What’s the good news?” Tony asked. 

“You must not get sick a lot.” Peter said cheerfully. 

“Bad news?” 

“You’re out of cold medicine.” Peter admitted. 

“Great. That means I need to go to the store and people are going to recognize me and it’ll be great when I’m sick and being bombarded with reporters.” Tony sighed. 

“Or I could just walk to the store down the street.” Peter offered. 

“Peter. That’s like six blocks!” Tony said. 

“I think I’m capable of that. I mean…No big deal, but I am a super hero. Not bragging or anything…” Peter teased grinning.

“Fine. I guess that’s the best option, but Peter…Straight there and back. Your aunt should be here soon to pick you up.” Tony finally agreed. 

Peter wondered if he should tell him that he had told Aunt May not to pick him up because someone had to make sure Mr. Stark didn’t die. Nope. First the store. Then the argument. Peter found Mr. Stark’s credit card in his wallet on the counter and took it heading for the elevator.

“Peter?” 

He paused, “Yeah, Mr. Stark?” 

“Don’t go crazy with my credit card.” He said. 

“I think you can afford whatever I buy.” Peter teased. 

“You’re right. Buy whatever you want!” Tony laughed which caused a coughing fit. 

Peter decided that was his sign to hurry up and go get the medication. 

~

Peter was in line to check out. He’d grabbed cold medication, tissues, Vicks VapoRub, and some power-aid. He inserted the card, but it wouldn’t read it. He gave a nervous laugh when the person checking him out at the counter seemed annoyed by this. 

“Give it to me. I’ll type it in manually.” The guy working said. 

Peter handed the card over. 

The man frowned and Peter quickly realized his mistake. The credit card said Anthony E Stark. This guy was going to cause a scene. A big one. 

“Do you want to explain how you stole Tony Stark’s credit card?” The man asked. 

“I didn’t steal it.” Peter answered. 

“Well you’re clearly not Tony Stark.” 

“That’s correct. I’m not.” Peter agreed.

“Then you took his card.” The man said. 

“I did take the card.” Peter agreed.

“So you stole it!” 

“No. I took it with permission.” Peter explained. 

“What so Tony Stark just gave you his credit card?” The man asked in disbelief. 

“Well no. Mr. Stark is basically passed out on the couch from not feeling good so I took his card from his wallet on the counter and he told me not to go crazy with it, but then said to buy whatever I want. I did not do that as you can see. I only got the items Mr. Stark needs.” Peter pointed to the items on the counter. 

“I’m calling the police and telling them that you stole this card.” The man picked up the phone. 

Peter groaned. Now Tony was going to have to come and straighten things out. He hoped he called Happy because Tony wasn’t in a good place to be driving right now. 

The police got there shortly and questioned him. Peter gave the same answers. 

“Son. I want to believe you, but the story does sound a bit crazy.” The cop finally said. 

“Well how about we call Mr. Stark…Or better yet his wife since he’s sick and she isn’t.” Peter suggested. 

“I suppose that would be alright, but I’ll need to be able to verify who I am talking to.” The cop said. 

“I’ll video chat so you can see her.” Peter pulled out his phone and dialed Pepper’s number. The video call was accepted and soon Pepper’s face filled the screen. 

“Peter? Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Okay-Ish. I need you to explain to this nice police officer that I did not steal Mr. Stark’s credit card. I came to the store to get cold medication for him, and he’s probably worried about where I am now because I’m taking so long.” Peter stressed. 

“Oh. Peter. Only you. You always have the best of intentions when you wind up in messes like this one.” Pepper laughed. 

“It’s not funny.” 

“Sorry. You’re right. Let me talk to the police officer.” Pepper said. 

The police officer talked to Pepper for a few minutes before finally offering the card back with an apology. 

“It’s okay. No one ever believes me when I say I know Tony Stark.” 

“Is he as irresponsible as they say?” 

Peter frowned. ‘Don’t assault a police officer. DON’T ASSAULT A POLICE OFFICER’ went through his mind a few times, “Umm. Mr. Stark isn’t irresponsible at all. He picks me up from school. He helps me with my homework. He lets me hang out in the lab. Mr. Stark is great. And how dare you judge him based on what you know from reporters or his past.” Peter grabbed the bag of items he had finally been able to pay for and walked right out without another response. 

Some people were not worth your time or energy after all.

~

The next morning the news was reporting about Tony and Pepper’s secret child. Peter walked out of his room to see the news reporting it on the TV. Tony sat frowning at the TV. 

“SOO…That may have been my fault.” Peter sat down next to him. 

“They said a clerk at the store said you went off on a police officer because he called me irresponsible and you told him all of the ways that isn’t true. Some how that made everyone believe you’re our kid.” 

“I didn’t mean to lose it. I just hate it when people lie about you! They don’t even know you!” 

Tony pulled him in for a hug, “Pete. I love you! They can report whatever they want. I’m just proud of you for always sticking up for people. I didn’t think I’d be one of those people who needed you to do that, but I’m glad you tried to explain I’m not who I was. People never want to accept that people change. You always believed in me from the start though.” 

“Of course I did, and I mean I love you too, but keep your sick germs way over there!” Peter jumped up off the couch.

“Come on…Don’t you want to hug your old man?” 

“Maybe in 7-10 days when you’re feeling better.” Peter teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day. I mean like really they do. I need words of affirmation...SO please do that. ;) 
> 
> KUDOS are fantastic too. 
> 
> BUT AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING! Love you 3000!


End file.
